


Digging to China

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Intersexuality, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a Tumblr prompt for really crack smut:</p><p>Fucking isn't that difficult, really. Unless you're Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging to China

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what this is, I don't know. My brain does silly things.

First, they start off tangled in their sheets.

Somehow Loki ends up on the floor, completely naked with his dick flapping about.

"Rude!" he shot at the massive blond still on the bed.

"Well I'm sorry! How was I to know you would just fly off like that?"

"Because when one bucks upward like a startled mare, the rider _usually gets thrown off!_ " Loki was slightly red in the face, partially from their pleasure, mostly from the embarrassment of being tossed off their luxurious bed. He stands up, as graceful as one could be in his predicament, and climbed back on the bed.

"Do _not_ repeat that movement," he commanded. Thor growled like savage beast before pushing himself to lean against the headboards, grabbing at Loki's waist and nipping at the bare, cold flesh.

Loki grabbed the back of Thor's head forcefully, pushing his teeth as deep into his collar bones as he could, sliding himself down on Thor's shaft at the same time.

"Coujoonawbramineck!" Thor's voice was completely muffled. Loki's hips stopped rolling, and his moans ceased at once. 

"What?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

Thor took a huge gulp of air before spitting out, "Could you not break my neck, I said." He bit Loki's shoulder to make a point.

Loki huffed before lifting himself up and off, making a movement to get off the bed. Thor tackled him as if this were a football game, and planted kisses all the way down Loki's smooth body. He flicked his tongue against the erect nipples, outlining every twitching muscle of Loki's abdomen as he felt Loki shudder beneath him. He closed his eyes and moaned "Thor..."

Thor licked at Loki's half-hard cock, fingers probing at the wet silky lips just below it. The whimpers that escaped from Loki's lips were driving Thor wild. Thor turned his attention to the glistening entrance, before placing a delicate kiss upon the lips.

Loki tugged at Thor's hair, urging his tongue deeper and deeper. Thor lapped at his cunt like a thirsty dog, slowly losing control before he was basically _devouring_ his brother.

"Dear - What - _Thor_!" he said, kicking Thor in the shoulder. "Are you digging to China down there?"

Thor huffed a small breath through his nose. "Could you do any better?"

"Would you like me to grant you my physiology for a moment?"

Thor's faced paled. With a new burst of determinism, he flipped Loki over with one hand so that the younger landed on his stomach with an "oof!"

"A bit of a warning next time, dear brother?"

So without warning, he entered brother as harshly as he could, setting an unforgiving pace right from the get go.

"You - _hnng_ \- are - such _aaaaaah_ brute," Loki attempted.

"And you - are - ungratfeful," Thor said between grunts, their thighs slapping together brutally, leaving them both pink of flesh. 

"AAH!" Loki screamed out, signalling Thor hitting him in just the right spot. Slamming in twice more, Loki slammed back, sending Thor tumbling backwards, smacking his head off the headboard.

"What was that for?!"

"I was trying to find pleasure," Loki said simply, staring at Thor innocently. "Besides, at least you're still on the bed."

"At least I didn't smash your pelvis!" Thor retaliated.

"Oh for goodness sake," Loki rolled his eyes before turning around to dive between Thor's legs. His tongue worked magic around Thor's cock, bobbing expertly. Thor's moans were thunderous as his hips bucked and his thigh muscles clenched with effort to contain his pleasure a little while longer.

"Enough!" Thor bellowed, grabbing Loki by the back of his neck to force him upward. Their coupling was often rough, and he knew it wouldn't exactly hurt Loki.

"I am not a cat!" Loki hissed as he rubbed the back of his neck in show.

"You mew like one," Thor teased, taking one of Loki's hands and swirling his tongue around those long, slender fingers coated with both their tastes.

"I'll show you," Loki rumbled as once again impaled himself on Thor's achingly hard cock. The moment he enveloped the entirety of Thor's cock, he clenched his kegel muscles, drawing a long, low moan of bliss from Thor, whose eyes were scrunched close.

He pinned Thor's thighs down with his shins, knowing the slight pressure would remind Thor not to act like a rodeo bull again and rode him into the mattress.

The extra tightness from his clenching made Thor writhe with pleasure, clawing and trashing about, tearing the bedsheets in the process. Loki firmly grabbed the headboard as he worked his lithe body above Thor, his jaguar-like body shining with a thin layer of sweat. The bed groaned and creaked, and soon Thor's toes clenched and he roared like a lion, spilling inside Loki just as the younger god pushed himself over the edge at seeing Thor's face twist in agonizing pleasure. His spurts landed all over Thor's chest, jaw, and in his open mouth.

Thor's eyes opened in surprise before licking his lips experimentally. Loki laughed at this. "Thor, your eyes resemble that of an owl's."

Sleepily, he collapsed on top, knowing that Thor would hold him tightly, despite the sticky mess between.

"M'tired," Loki mumbled, settling underneath Thor's chin, his arms dropping heavily as he tucked them in on either side of him.

"Go to sleep, cowboy," Thor muttered, wrapping himself around the thin god, entangling their limbs with the sheets once again.

Gods know what will happen when they wake up.


End file.
